


Cold Sweat

by Mawdryn_Undead



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Doctor (Doctor Who), Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Pegging, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawdryn_Undead/pseuds/Mawdryn_Undead
Summary: It is a universally aknowledged truth that men get pegged. Or, at least, male presenting space aliens.





	Cold Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, my first work for the Doctor Who fandom and it's literally just porn.

For once, you knew exactly how you had gotten into this situation.

It started the first time you had slept with The Doctor. He had given you the best oral you'd ever received, and you'd ridden him until you both came. You had noticed his behavior in bed was more characteristic of someone in the submissive role than one in the dominant, and you had mentioned this to him afterwards.

He had seemed rather excited at the prospect of being dominated, so the two of you had eased your way into it. You started with a little bit of dirty talk, then made handcuffs and a collar regular additions to your sex life.

Now he was helping you put on a strap-on you had bought a few days back.

"You know, we don't have to do this," you said, looking down at him as you heard the harness click into place.

He leaned back to admire the sight of you wearing it, before whistling with approval. "You've said that a hundred times, and every time I've told you I want it. I want it so badly."

"Alright then. Do your thing."

He grinned and grabbed a tube of lube from off your nightstand, squirting a healthy dose into his hand and applying it to the dildo, still keeping his smug look the entire time.

You placed your fingers to the underside of his chin, looking him in the eyes. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face, Doctor."

He inhaled and fell back onto your bed, as you climbed on top of him, retrieving his collar and placing it around his neck.

"Alright, where do you want me?"

"Lying on your stomach is fine."

You moved back to let him flip over. "Give me your hands, Doctor."

He put his hands behind his back and let out the faintest moan when you slipped a pair of handcuffs over his wrists.

"Desperate already?" You teased as you tugged his pants and underwear down.

He mumbled, "I'm just really liking being at your mercy here."

"Man, if I had a blindfold or a gag I'd give you that too. I'll put it on the grocery list," you joked as you lubed up your fingers before slipping them inside him.

You heard him let out a little yelp as your cold fingertips pushed at his entrance. You reached your other hand over to stroke his hair gently.

"There we go. That's it. You alright, sweet thing?"

He moaned as you worked your way deeper into him slowly. "I'm not-oh, fuck-I'm not fragile, you can go faster."

You chuckled. "Eager for the main event, huh? I'm just trying to let you take it easy, I don't want to hurt you."

You were knuckle-deep inside him soon enough, and you went in and out a few times before adding a second finger.

The Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself, letting out little sighs of pleasure over and over again. You started working your fingers faster and faster until he told you "alright, I think you got it. I should be ready."

You kept your fingers in him for a little while longer just to make sure he really was ready, before pulling them out and positioning your strap-on over his hole.

You leaned your body over top of his as you pressed in, peppering kisses all over his neck and shoulders while he whimpered.

"That's it, good boy. So good for me. You look absolutely irresistible like this, baby." You knew he loved being praised, and by the sounds he was making, it was working.

Heat was spreading all over your body as you got more and more worked up from seeing him like this.

His hands were grabbing at the bedsheets as he panted "more, more, more, please! I want it harder!"

You obliged, picking up the pace steadily until you heard him nearly scream underneath you.

"Are you alright? Am I going too fast?"

"You hit my prostate, that's all," he replied through heavy breaths.

So you resumed fucking him, hitting that spot in him more and more frequently, relishing in the delicious noises he made.

You began to find that the harder you went, the harder the base of the harness bumped up against your clit, giving you some amazing sensations.

In a lust-driven daze, you reached out and tugged on his hair, making him cry out.

"Ah, please, please, fuck me, fuck me!"

You bit down on the spot between his neck and shoulder, loving the way he was starting to writhe around on the bed. "You're so adorable when you're a moaning, squirming mess, Doctor."

The bell on his collar was jingling furiously as you moved your hips back and forth at an intense pace, taking him good and rough.

You pulled on his hair again, leaning close to his ear and whispering "you're mine, sweetheart."

"Fuck, oh, fuck, yes, yes, I'm yours! Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm all yours. Oh, fuck, I think I'm gonna come soon!"

"Oh, you're always so cute when you come, love."

The only response you got was a whine.

You pulled all the way out and flipped him over onto his back. You wanted to see him when he reached his climax.

Before he could say anything, you grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off roughly.

"God, I love you. You're always such a good boy. My good boy. Is my good boy going to come all over himself? Go on, come for me, baby."

He drew in a sharp breath before come began squirting out of him, shooting upwards and coating his chest and stomach.

You took in the sight of him lying there, all fucked out and covered in his own come. You unlocked his handcuffs and gave him a moment to catch his breath, carding your hands through his hair.

"Was it good for you, Doctor?"

He nodded, before adding "oh, no, we aren't done."

You cocked your eyebrow as he got off the bed and moved to a kneeling position on the floor.

He fumbled about for a moment before the harness fell off of your body.

"Alright, spread your legs."

You smiled and obliged him, opening up your legs to expose your pussy, dripping wet still.

His mouth went straight for your clit, licking it from top to bottom lovingly.

In between pleasuring you, he spoke. "That was incredible, love. Seriously, you were amazing. You're so good to me, not to mention incredibly sexy."

Your hands were tangled in his hair again. "You were great too, Doctor. It was super hot watching you lose control like that."

He hummed in appreciation against your sweet spot, and your grip on his hair tightened as you came.

Within moments you were both lying back on the bed on the bed together, naked limbs tangled together.

"Doctor, I wasn't kidding about buying you a blindfold and a gag earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> This highkey sucks but it turned me on so I guess I'm posting it 🤷


End file.
